Wagons
.]] Wagons are vehicles featured in al three installments of the ''Red Dead'' series. Description Wagons are heavy, sturdy two to four-wheeled vehicles. In the times of the Red Dead ''series, they were pulled by horses, mules, or oxen. Most are pulled by two to four animals at a time depending on the weight of the load. Wagons are distinct from carts, which are smaller vehicles with just two wheels and which are pulled by only one animal. Red Dead Revolver The Prospector's Wagon serves as a type of General Store in ''Red Dead Revolver. Red Dead Redemption Wagons in Red Dead Redemption are found randomly in all three territories, driven by a pair of NPCs. The player can take over a wagon by either killing the NPCs or coming up to the side of the wagon and pulling the driver off of the wagon. Either act counts as a crime and can result in a Bounty and pursuit by law enforcement. In rainy weather, wagons will be found with tarps placed over them, to keep the supplies or people in the back dry. In multiplayer, wagons are found less frequently than in single player. Just like a stagecoach, a wagon can protect the player from predatory animals. Animals will neither attack the horses nor the player while riding a wagon. Most animals, even bears, will in fact flee. And you can undo the horse from the cart by shooting/cutting the rope or flipping the cart over. Red Dead Redemption 2 As in the previous game, wagons spawn across the world and can be stolen. They can also be sold to Seamus, the wagon fence at Emerald Ranch after "The Spines of America". Red Dead Online In ''Red Dead Online'', wagons spawns randomly across the world, but the player can also buy their own wagons from stables or the handheld catalogue. To be able to purchase wagons, the player must unlock the wagons by ranking up the bounty hunter or the trader roles. These wagons are useful for the role they are linked to. Wagons * Bounty Hunter Wagon - A wagon for securely retaining bounty targets. Can also carry multiple bounties. Becomes available after ranking up to level 10 of the bounty hunter role. Costs $875 + 3 tokens. * Hunting Wagon - A sturdy wagon fit for carrying multiple carcasses, hides and pelts. Ideal for Traders. Becomes available after ranking up to level 10 of the trader role. Costs $875 + 2 tokens. * Medium Delivery Wagon - Can haul 50 goods for delivery. Becomes available after ranking up to level 5 of the trader role. Cost $500. * Large Delivery Wagon - Can haul 100 goods for delivery. Becomes available after ranking up to level 10 of the trader role and requires the Medium Delivery Wagon to be already owned. Locations Single player and Multiplayer: * Armadillo and MacFarlane's Ranch * Around the Mescalero area (the road between Armadillo and MacFarlane's Ranch.) * Going between Armadillo and Mercer Station * Below the cliff where Tumbleweed is located. * Nuevo Paraiso - especially in between Escalera and Frontera Bridge . * Perdido - along the road that parallels Rio del Toro . * Scratching Post (In co-op mission The Escape) - one wagon with a Gatling Gun on the back. * Manzanita Post - they are rarely found in the snowy mountain regions. Notes *Wagons *may* be used to complete some or all of the three Stat Challenges involving stagecoaches (Shotgun Traveler, Stagecoach Trampler, Stagecoach Traveler). This has been confirmed for Stagecoach Traveler with a Mexican two-horse open wagon. Confirmation tests for the other challenges are still needed. *Aiming a weapon whilst driving a wagon will trigger a type of 'autopilot'. I.e., the horses will automatically follow the road and/or any waypoint you have set down so long as you are aiming your weapon. If playing online, the horses will continue to do this even when the game is 'paused'/in the menu. This is handy when travelling long distances. Bugs *If a wagon is carrying people in the back, shooting them in the head will make them slowly get up, climb out the wagon, and suddenly die, all the time having a partly exploded head. *Wagons also have trouble with maneuvering through confined spaces, and when a tree or other similar obstruction comes between the two front horses, the wagon/horses will start to glitch and shake violently up and down and occasionally be set free and run away. *In multiplayer, it is possible to get in the back of open top wagons. Simply get a horse, jump the horse into the back, and then get off the horse, or jump off a low ledge and onto the wagon. It may take a few tries. Or just simply run at the back and properly time a jump do get in. *Occasionally in multiplayer, the wagon horses may appear detached from the wagon. However, if the player attempts to ride them, they will end up pulling the wagon behind them. On other players' screens, the horse appears directly in front of the wagon, and still looks hitched to the wagon. Sometimes pulling the wagon is easy, just like riding a regular horse, but other times it is very glitchy and will return the player to an area and it takes forever to get anywhere. It is possible to ride in the back of the wagon (if it is an open top) while someone is pulling it on the horse. *Sometimes aiming at the driver of the wagon will make him jump off and the passenger will take the reigns. *Very rarely when taking the already occupied shotgun seat of a wagon the driver will stay on the wagon as if nothing happened and will continue to drive normally. *In Red Dead Online, large carcasses stowed in the hunting wagon is counted as medium carcasses for challenge purposes. For other wagon-related bugs, please see: Glitches See also *Carts *Stagecoaches Related Content es:Carromatofr:Chariots Category:Vehicles in Revolver Category:Vehicles in Redemption